Tryst
by Occult
Summary: InuYasha enlightens us of his first date with Kagome, as well as how bizarre things can turn out to be.


I think I have one-shot fever or something.

This just came to me when I was trying to go to sleep last night.

You guys know the routine, review my lovelies!

* * *

"Y-you wanna catch a movie or somethin'?"

I wince mentally― my voice cracks like a fucking kid experiencing puberty.

I feel the sweat collect in the palm of my hands, so I shove them in my pockets and sniff nonchalantly while I do.

Can she tell that I'm nervous?

Fucking hell.

I feel myself become abnormally fidgety― my eyes roll around the hallway, pretending to focus on the many students that swarm pass us, their incessant chattering berating my sensitive ears something unbearable.

I flatten them against my skull, tucking them away into the silver covert that is my hair, which is braided and tucked into my uniform due to school dress code.

I hate this.

I hate that this girl has this power over me― this invisible string that tugs me in every direction that she moves, that makes me want to climb to the fucking clouds at her command to jump.

Ever since I met her― junior year― something about her captivated me, pulled my gaze to her.

We had been in a few classes together, and I noticed that she was popular; _everyone _knew Kagome.

I paid no special attention to her, she was just another girl to me― that was, until we were paired together on a chemistry project.

We hadn't ever really exchanged words before then, just kind of acknowledged the others' existence.

So anyway, she gallivanted toward my desk after class, a gentle, welcoming smile on her face.

I think at that moment, I noticed how _warm_ that genuine smile made me feel.

I knew I just had to be blushing like an idiot, damned girl hadn't even spoken to me yet, and here I was,

all nervous and shit.

She asked where the best place to work on the project together would be, and I remember giving her a vague answer, maybe it was the library?

I don't remember if it was her idea or mine, but that's where we ended up meeting.

What happened during those few sessions is a blur mostly― it was strictly professional, we never strayed from the topic into personal matters, and we maintained an acquaintance instead of something akin to friendship.

It wasn't her though, she was as friendly as ever, but that was just _Kagome._

She was a bookworm; anyone could tell that school was her main priority.

I think that's one of the things I admire about her the most― her ambition.

We would sit there and go through a hell of a lot of books, scrounging around for information before the deadline.

During those few days, that's when I had realized _why _she was so popular.

I noticed simple things about her― how her long and thick and inky lashes fanned across her midnight ocean eyes, how her dark, charcoal hair framed the contours of her face, how her heart-shaped lips beckoned my attention whenever she spoke, begging me to chew on them until they were swollen...

Fucking hell.

After we finished the assignment, she remained cordial toward me, even going as far as to gently tug on my ears every now and then.

She had no idea that that simple gesture made me nervous as hell― so nervous that I could hardly fucking speak!

And since then, her face was always in my mind, her name always on the very edge of my lips.

Graduation's only a few weeks away― I'm going to Tokyo University, and I don't even know what college she's going to.

So more than likely, after high school, I won't see her again.

She treats me like everyone else; I'm just another person to her, and I _know_ that, so don't waste your fuckin' breath telling me that she doesn't feel the same way.

So why ask her out now?

Maybe it's because I can't force myself to stay away― remember that invisible string I mentioned earlier?

Hell, I figure, if she turns me down, it'll_ hurt_ like shit, but at least I won't have to face her for much longer anyway.

And that brings us to where we are now.

I caught her at her locker after the final bell rang.

I watch as shock plays across her angelic face―her eyebrows rise to her hairline and her mouth forms a silent 'o'.

I just stand there, acting as if I find the ceiling tiles more interesting than those smokey blue eyes of her's.

The silence feels like it's dragging on forever, though I realize that my anxiety is exaggerating it.

Finally, her voice has me locking eyes with her again.

"You mean like a...date?"

I feel a huge lump in my throat at her label―I try to swallow it, but it's futile.

Why the _fuck_ won't this lump go away?

"Keh, I hadn't really thought of it like that."

I'm such a fucking liar.

I watch as the cute blush forms on her cheeks, and a simple giggle escapes her lips.

"Silly me, then. Sure, InuYasha. What time?"

I fight the urge to drop my jaw to the floor.

She accepted?

Oh, _fuck_, she accepted.

I swallow again and the lump is no longer there―maybe due to my relief and elation?

She's still watching me, and I realize that she just asked about the time.

Damn, I hadn't even thought I'd make it this far!

"Uh, seven?"

She smiles and nods, clutching her books in hand.

"That's fine. You know where I live, don't you?"

I nod nervously, beads of sweat forming under my bangs―the Higurashi Shrine is famous in our area, so pretty much everyone knows where she lives.

oOoOoOo

I've never been more nervous in my entire, _fucking_ life.

I mean shit, I feel like such a wimp―my hands grip the steering wheel tightly, my knuckles an unnatural white, so I force myself to unclench them before I do any real damage.

Gods, what has she _done_ to me?

I pull up to her shrine, only to see her coming down the steps in casual clothing―she's wearing a navy blue sweater and a turquoise skirt―something so utterly simple, but so fucking _breathtaking. _

I silently thank the Gods for her being on time, I sure as hell don't want to meet her parents yet.

_Yet?_

Shit, I'm getting too hopeful.

Quickly giving myself a once over, I smooth out my red button up shirt, ridding it of invisible wrinkles.

Deciding to be a gentleman, I quickly hop out of the car to walk around on the passenger's side, and awkwardly hold it open for her, grunting in the process.

She approaches and smiles, she smiles that genuine, _damned_ smile.

I feel my hands clam up again; I bury them in my hair, and feel my cheeks getting all warm.

Ah, shit.

I get in and shut the door, instantly applying my foot to the gas petal, eager to avoid any awkward silence by the roaring of the engine.

I inhale roughly, drowning in her nectarous scent―I stealthily sniffed, intending to store some of it in my brain for later.

"Thanks for picking me up, InuYasha," she says to me, and I see her resting her hands in her lap from the corner of my eye.

"N-no problem. You erm..."

I yanked on my collar, suddenly feeling hot and bothered.

"You look...nice."

I practically feel her smile as she watches me―God, that smile...

"Thanks, you do also. Red is quite befitting for you."

Such a simple compliment.

So why did my heart begin to beat so quickly that I heard its echo in my ears?

Fucking hell.

I felt myself smile like a goof at her words―she giggles, and proceeds to hum along to some J-pop song playing on the radio.

I feel some of the tension ease out of me, my grip on the wheel noticeably loosening up.

Maybe this would turn out okay.

oOoOoOo

I couldn't have been more wrong.

Everything was going fine for a while, and then we get to the movie―some chick flick that I let Kagome choose.

So we're sitting in the darkened audience, and about an hour into the movie, I see this couple in front of us.

The guy languidly puts his arm around the girl sitting next to him and she eases into him almost instantly!

Just thinking about Kagome doing that―I feel goosebumps on the back of my neck, feel my heart beat erratically again.

I can't stand it―I have to touch her, so I reach in for the kill.

I lazily stretch my right arm, and proceed to put it on her shoulder, feeling confident as ever.

Before I realize it, my claws somehow get tangled in her hair, making her jump and snap away instinctively, her hand flying to her aching scalp.

Embarrassed, I quickly pull my hand back, muttering my apologies―I can't look at her.

"It's okay."

She's so damned polite, even after I nearly pulled her hair from her scalp!

I feel like shit.

To say the night got better would be a load of bullshit.

After the movie, I'm determined to redeem myself, so I ask if she wants to get any dinner, on me of course.

As she gets back into my car, she insists that she can pay herself, but I stop her, finally having the courage to smirk.

"I'm payin', woman."

She chuckles and waves her hand.

"Fine, fine."

We go to a simple Japanese restaurant, and we manage a bit of conversation over dinner.

I find out that she's also going to Tokyo University―a grin makes it way to my face.

I feel myself becoming more at ease around her―I'm still nervous as hell, but her presence is calming, tranquil.

And finally, the waitress gives us the bill.

Reaching into my back pocket, I pull out my wallet.

This date hasn't gone so bad after all.

Maybe we can even―

I feel the smile disappear from lips.

I dig my fingers through the cards and receipts in my wallet, scrounging around for the money that I _know _is in it, _has _to be in it.

I find nothing.

_Fucking. Hell._

I curse under my breath, which catches Kagome's attention.

"What's wrong?" she asks, genuine concern in her voice.

She's so damned caring, which makes the situation suck all the more.

I exhale roughly, running a clawed hand through my loose hair, deciding that I can't exactly hide the problem.

"I left my money at home."

My voice is small, irritated, and oozing with defeat.

I fucked up.

_Majorly._

I see her frown momentarily, before digging into her purse.

What is she doing?

"That's it? Geez, InuYasha, you gave me a scare."

She pulls out the money from her purse and gives it to the waitress, a soft smile on her lips.

She's being polite.

It's just like _Kagome_, to remain polite no matter how disappointed she is.

She had to pay for her own dinner as well as _mine._

Cursing, I stood, my hands immediately seeking refuge in my pockets.

Well, I fucked my only chance up because I couldn't remember to put more fucking money in my fucking wallet.

Fucking hell.

Not only that, but I'll have to face her in college too, all because I couldn't just stay the fuck away from her.

We get into the car―I drive silently, Kagome hums and rocks to the music, pretending not to be as pissed off as I am.

Sweet_ Kagome._

Eager for this date to end, I stop at the shrine, not bothering to walk her to the door.

What's the point?

It would just be awkward and―

"InuYasha?"

Her voice awakens me from my brooding, and I look at her, putting the car in park.

Before I can say anything else, I have a handful of Kagome, and her lips gently touch mine in a feather-like kiss.

My eyes widen―is this real?

I feel her hand stroke the side of my cheek as she pulls away, her eyes burning into mine.

She rests her forehead against mine, that beautiful smile on the lips that just kissed me.

"Let's do this again sometime, okay?"

And just like that, she exits the car, leaving me in pure, raw astonishment.

As I watch her retreat up the steps, only one thing crosses my mind.

_Oh, hell yes._


End file.
